


Bird

by deerbooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, humans with additional animal parts, i might bring myself 2 write porn in this, not rlly tho, someday.............. .... ..... .., the furripocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbooty/pseuds/deerbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's room is kind of a mess.</p><p>So are his roommates.</p><p> Theres Dave, the bird-winged guy who wears polarized flight goggles a lot, Gamzee, a half-seal (and probably half giant, too) dude who wears too much make-up, and Terezi. She's blind, half-lizard, and generally just really enthusiastic about dragons. </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p>The story of how some weird bird guy and his friends managed to tough out the miniature apocalypse, one piece of junk at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: curse of the half-human furries

The alleyway is silent as snowflakes flutter down from above, whispering silent secrets as they make their way to the ground. It’s dark here, now; as night has fallen, and there are only few awake. Lit lanterns are not plentiful at the moment- as the night is viewed as a dangerous time to be about. Anytime is a dangerous time to be about, really. Crumbling building walls have managed to stay up all this time, and there is something off about the scene. 

This is probably because, as of 13-and-a-half years ago, this city was officially declared abandoned by the President of the United States.

The President, however, was mistaken. 

The gentle noise of snow being dug up begins to echo throughout the alleyway now, motion-sensitive streetlights flickering on. The light may be weak, but a figure is now seen in this seemingly empty place. They- whoever they might be- are trudging through the deep snow, dark red eyes flickering about. Investigating. They are wearing poor-looking, homemade clothes- the pants are long and baggy, and have a striking resemblance to that of the main character from ‘Aladan’s. A dark brown, yes, but they are made of sacks and patches and leftover string. And the shirt is short-sleeved; also made of sack and patches and leftover string, but less warm-looking. There is also a cheap-looking sack draped over his shoulder, obviously full of gadgets and things. The streetlights illuminate a bit better, and now, the effects of the nuclear accident are starting to show. 

Wings. There are wings on their back, feathers a cream-ish color. 

The bird-like things are unusually large, but fitting for a creature of this size. The human(?) is small, but the wings drag along behind them. Huge. Big enough for flight. A feathered bird tail- large, but still realistic- hides beneath them, and it is the same color as the wings- if not, a little darker. But the flight feathers (the long bottom feathers, for those who do not know) are a bright red. They match the creature’s glowing eyes, and seem to glow a little bit themselves. They have short hair, and it is a faded blond color. They seem to be a he, as well, but this is hard to tell- as they are now leaping up into the sky, bandaged feet throwing themselves up from beneath the deep snow. A breathy laugh is drawn from his mouth, a brief smile flashing across a once-expressionless face before reverting back to a plain one. He seems to slow, and then stop- reaching into a poorly-made pocket, grabbing a bandanna and tying it around the back of his head so that it covers his mouth. It is a shade of red as well- dusty, but usable. And then, he reaches into his other pocket, pulling out some more bandage-wrap. He seems to tie one of them around one of his hands and wrists- leaving only the fingers exposed. It wraps all the way up to his elbow. He does the same to his other one before checking his feet-bandages, and ruffling his feathers. Finally, he pulls out a pair of plane-goggles. 

They are polarized, almost like sunglasses. But better for flying at fast speeds. Quickly, he leaps up into the air- heavy-looking wings flapping a few times and propelling the scrawny creature up and off the ground. He gives a giddy shriek, grinning, before the bleak expression crosses his face yet again. He is hunched over now, legs dangling down as his powerful wings pound away from the ground. He appears to be having difficulty with his flight (which is normal for a boy his age), but he is still hovering upwards nonetheless. Slowly but surely, the creature makes his way off of the ground, peeking up from above the alleyway in which he once explored. His tail spreads, slowly- magnificent red and cream feathers revealing themselves as his wings spread further apart. He gives another giddy caw, legs bending upwards as his arms spread for balance. And then, off he goes, diving downwards with his wings spread as he glides effortlessly along. He lowers himself to the street for a few moments, just about a foot above the snow-covered concrete, and reaches an arm down- grabbing a fistful of the powdery whiteness and all but shoving it into his mouth. 

And then, the bird is off again- extending a leg and kicking himself upwards, away from the street. He gives another flap of his wings, soaring forwards and up, up, up into the air. Once he’s high above, the bird-boy observes the city below in a hover. 

It looks quiet. Peaceful, almost- but he knows that that’s not quite true.

The buildings are covered with snow and crumbling- it has been 13 years, after all. 

Geez, time sure does fly when you’re part of a small nuclear accident.

Anyways- the snow falls down from above, and he wishes he could fly there. He really, really does- and a tired look fills his eyes, as if he longs to flutter above the clouds yet again and disappear. _To anywhere but here,_ he thinks, but does not say. And he could; but the best life he would be given beyond this town is in captivity, with hidden wings. Or worse- no wings at all. It is a thought that scares him, so, like anyone else, he moves on.

This place looks tired. Worn. The perfect biome for his infected partners. 

Speaking of partners- there is a little smoke rising from one of the deserted buildings. The one that this bird-boy happens to call home. He sighs, knowing that this is his signal, and folds his wings back. He spirals downwards, looking quite professional as he does so, and lets himself take it in. As he falls through the sky, downwards, towards his home. The air is cold and chilly and not perfect, no- but its something that he loves. Which is pretty ok with him, for the moment. 

Rather speedily, the creature falls down towards the earth. The air is crisp and cold, but the warmth of the smoke coming from the fast-approaching building is starting to warm the cold boy. And then, thump. He lands atop the roof of the building, wings thudding against the ground beside him. Its rather unceremonious, true, but he _is_ kind of new to this (if you consider 13 years ‘new’). They are not easily broken and heavily muscled, though- and are used to such battering, as well. So he stands, dragging them alongside him in the snow as he trudges over to the hatch in the ground. 

Once he is over to the metal door, he slams his wings against it- a rough noise echoing throughout the almost-empty city. It is unique to its kind, and not easily mistaken for another- and the door is thrown open from the inside almost instantly. Excited chitters can be heard from the inside, and the boy leaps through, landing on the ground of the next level with a thump as the trap door slams shut behind him. 

A thrilled little squeak is what he hears upon entering, and he turns his head to look at who it came from. He already has a pretty good idea, though.  
“Dave!” A voice yowls, and he isn’t really given any other warning before someone all but flops atop of him. With a shift of his wings, they slide off- and a little ‘oomph’ is echoed from the wolf boy he just threw off of himself with a sharp whine of irritation. He looks down at the other creature, raising an eyebrow behind his thick flight goggles. 

“Hey,” he huffs, although he’s pretty happy to see John too.

“You- you made it back! Dude, we thought you were, like, gone!” His voice is squeaky and excited, and a long-furred tail wags excitedly behind the other. Fluffy ears perk up from thick black locks of hair, and the boy on the ground beside Dave is grinning. He also looks worried. The bird-boy feels guilty for causing his friend worry. Whoops. 

“Bird.” A lower, more serious voice comes from across the room, and he looks up. His stomach drops, because he knows that once Rose has caught you, there isn’t really any way out.  
“’Sup Rose.” He sighs out, nonchalant, and glances over to her. She has a stern look on her face, as if she just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar and is about to beat his ass so hard that the kids he will probably never survive to make will feel it. It is hands-down the scariest look he ever has, or will, receive from someone he trusts that much. Her dark purple irises are fixated on him, and he is suddenly _very nervous for some reason._ She is leaning against the doorway over on the wall left in front of him, glaring. 

“We’ve been waiting for you to get home for _two hours._ Where have you been?” Her voice drops about an octave lower when she says the last sentence. So does his stomach. 

“Oh, you know. Flying. Kickin’ some sick demons back to where they came from. Fighting in the skeleton war and bein’ crowned the kinga’ hell. The usual.” His country accent is obvious. And pretty hilarious, he’s been told. He thinks it’s cool. 

“Hmm,” she hums, and, yeah, he is so in for a lecture. He goes ahead and sighs, readying himself for what he is about to have to endure. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That was tiring, to say the least. 

Rose Lalonde, Dave’s cat-tailed, cat-eared sister, had started her speech with a rather angry tone. It had just gotten softer and softer throughout, and, at the end, she just trudged over to the Bird-kid and whispered an ‘I’m glad you’re home’ into his ear. Dave was glad to be back, too.

And then she had backed away after a gentle woof had echoed across the room to her. It was Jade, of course. 

It’s always Jade before him. He can dig that.

But the warmth in his arms was gone, and he kind of just. Watches helplessly as Rose slunk over to the dog-girl’s side, white tail twitching at the end with annoyance. She seemed to allow John’s bound sister to boss her around at times, although John and Rose had just called it off as “a dog thing”. He had later found out that, yeah, dogs and wolves like feeling a bit more above everyone else. Ranking, he supposes, but he knows that its normal. So Rose and Dave and everyone else just let it be, and only Karkat or Vriska complain when they start getting a little bit overly-bossy.

It, very often, does not end in the non-canine’s favor. 

So everyone puts up with it. And Dave just continues watching as his bound sister slinks over to her mate (girlfriend, he mentally corrects himself- although he’s sure that he’ll never get it right. Dumb animal thoughts and their dumb influence). 

Speaking of animals, John gives a tired little yip at his side. He glances down at him. 

The boy is tall and lanky. Scrawny, even- similar to his own build, really. His skin is tan, and his shiny (shiiinyyyy. Mmph.) tail fur is jet black- much like his hair. His hair is messy and greasy, but he seems to enjoy it. So Dave puts up with it, too- although he likes to preen his feathers after hanging out with the other boy. 

But they still manage to work with eachother, at least. Jade, on the other hand, is half dog. She was obviously a bit jealous that she couldn’t be half-wolf instead of dog, but she’d gotten over it pretty quickly. Her skin was a very dark color- not mixed, but not totally black, either. Her bright green eyes and dark black hair seem to match well with her white lab-tail and ears. Somehow. 

He was kind of jealous of her matching colors, but, whatever. He’d just sigh and brush it off. Dave was half-albino- as the bird he had been mixed with was not. He used to be completely albino, but he’s kind of glad that he’s not anymore. It would be a nightmare to be _that_ exposed to the sunlight in this place, afterall. 

Anyways.

He glances to Rose and Jade, whom have which just disappeared behind the door, and then back down to John. He is sprawled about the floor, belly-up. And he’s doing _that face._  
Dave sighs, not even trying to resist the puppy eyes, and bends down. Rubs John’s belly. 

He cannot believe that he is dating someone this pitiful, but he is. Besides, John is really cool sometimes. Just not right now. 

The wolf-boy smiles, overbite obvious. That was another cute thing about him; the buck-teeth up front make up for the sharp canines next to them. Dave gets a warm feeling in his stomach. Happy. His feathers fluff, and for a while, he just sits there. Sits there by the fire (which is currently right in the middle of the damn room) and scratches his partner’s stomach. 

Sigh. He’s lost control of his life. 

Slowly, he stops with the petting- instead standing up, leaving a whining John on the ground. Wimp. He’s got a book of puns he needs to be reading anyways.  
So he walks through the main doorway and through the deserted building halls, opening the door. It’s two doors from the left of the turn that leads to his hallway, and it smells like the sharpness of the air. Him and Terezi had taken a liking to it instantly. 

Speaking of Terezi- she appears to be curled up on his bed. His gross smelling, rotting mattress. It is also on the floor- a pretty inconvenient place for innocent walkers.  
Dave's room is kind of a mess.

So are his roommates.

Theres Dave, the bird-winged guy who wears polarized flight goggles a lot, Gamzee, a half-seal (and probably half giant, too) dude who wears too much make-up, and Terezi. She's blind, half-lizard, and generally just really enthusiastic about dragons. 

Gamzee doesn’t appear to be in here at the moment- he’s probably off somewhere, scaring innocent, two-headed birds. Or eating out of the trashcans- either one is something that the idiot would probably do, or, has done. 

Terezi, as previously mentioned, is curled up on his lame mattress. Sometimes he calls it the asstress (because it’s a bad mattress, if you didn’t catch on before).  
He slinks over to his rotting little patch of home, casually dropping down onto all fours and crawling atop of her. And then, he just- he just sprawls his wings on her, like a blanket. A feathery, parasite-ridden blanket. 

“Guess who.” He coos, and he can feel her grin beneath one of his feathers. 

This is going to be a long night, as every other. But a shriek from down the hall tells him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> this looked longer on word tbh/// 6 PAGES IN WORD, I LOVE U GUYS SO MUCH THIS IS THE FIRSTBORN OF MY LOVE


End file.
